Imperium Romanum
|- | align="center" style="background-color:maroon;" colspan="2" |'Factbook' |- | style="background:maroon;" |'Team Color' |Maroon |- | style="background:maroon;" |'Founded on' |June 15, 2009 |- | style="background:maroon;" |'Founded by' |The Flying Scotsman & Melutar |- | align="center" style="background-color:maroon;" colspan="2" |'Statistics' updated August 27, 2010 |- | style="background:maroon;" |'Total Nations' |48 |- | style="background:maroon;" |'Active Nations' |27 |- | style="background:maroon;" |'Percent Active' |56% |- | style="background:maroon;" |'Alliance Strength' |219,757 |- | style="background:maroon;" |'Avg. Strength' |4,578 |- | style="background:maroon;" |'Total Nukes' |20 |- | style="background:maroon;" |'Score' |1.51 |- | align="center" style="background-color:maroon;" colspan="2" |'Leadership' |- | style="background:maroon;" |'Pontifex Maximus' | * Ill Duce of Limpero |- | style="background:maroon;" |'Consul' | * Awesomeone of Awesomeones |- | style="background:maroon;" |'Praetor' | * Lord Cthulhu of Kingdom of Cthulhu |- | style="background:maroon;" |'Aedile' | * Il Duce of State of Italy |- | align="center" style="background-color:maroon;" colspan="2" |'International Relations ' |- | align="center" style="background:maroon;" |'MDoAP' | * - IAA |- | align="center" style="background:maroon;" |'MDoAP' | * - Roman Empire |- | align="center" style="background-color:maroon;" colspan="2" |'Other Information' |- | style="background:maroon;" |'Important Links' | * IR Forums * Join here * IR Statistics * IR Member List * IR Nation Map * IR Offical IRC chatroom #cn-ir |} :You may also be looking for a nation of the same name. Imperium Romanum Charter 2.0 Preamble We, the people of Imperium Romanum, put forward this document as our official charter. Having a better grasp of our identity as an alliance, we have constructed this system accordingly. We have the full hope that this document will adapt or even be replaced as the identity of the alliance changes. I. Membership Membership will deemed worthy by the Pontifex Maximus and his Officers. Members may be removed any time by the Pontefix Maximus. II. Government setup The government will consist of no more and no less than four (4) individuals who are subject to the Inactivity Clause (see article IV). These 4 individuals are 1. Pontifex Maximus – Elected. Directs policy on all fronts and enforces the regulations of the alliance. Appoints and revokes the Praetor and Aedile, as well as Department assignments. Also responsible for a Department assignment. 2. Consul – Elected. Takes over role of Pontifex Maximus if Pontifex steps down or goes inactive. Responsible for a department assignment. 3. Praetor – Appointed. Takes role of Consul if Consul steps down or goes inactive. Responsible for a department assignment. 4. Aedile – Appointed. Takes role of Praetor if Praetor steps down or goes inactive. Responsible for a department assignment. May not remain vacant for more than 25 days or the time it takes for a nation to go inactive in-game. III. Department AssignmentThe four Officials shall fill four (4) government positions according to the setup desired by the Pontifex Maximus. 1. Foreign Affairs – The House of the Scipii – in charge of managing all diplomatic relations with foreign bodies, in addition to domestic diplomatic corps. Power to ratify treaty is reserved to Pontifex Maximus. 2. Military Affairs – The House of the Brutii – in charge of dealing with raids, ghosts, etc. and other affronts to the integrity and honor of Imperium Romanum. Also responsible for forming contingency plans and emergency situation preparations. May also approve targets for sanctioned offensive wars. Power to make war against alliances, groups, etc. is reserved to the Pontifex Maximus. 3. Economic Affairs – The House of the Julii – in charge or running tech deals, distributing aid, maintaining banks, and finding trade circles. Power to control funding may be overridden by the Pontifex Maximus at any time. 4. Domestic Affairs – S.P.Q.R. – director of recruitment and recruitment policy. Also is the officer in charge of retention and enforcer of inactivity clause. Power to accept members in to Imperium Romanum is reserved to the Pontifex Maximus. IV. Inactivity Clause Real life comes first. Therefore it is expected that many of us, even government officials, may have to take time off from CN. However, as a government officials of IR, one is bound to a commitment. Because our government is small and depends on the four (4) officials, it is crucial that the four be active members. So, if an Imperium Romanum is not heard from on the forum for a period of faggot niggertwenty (20 days), his office is temporarily suspended and a replacement will be appointed. After a period of 25 days or however long it takes an in-game nation to be deleted, the forfeiture of office will be permanent. In the event of emergency situations, the official may be removed after 10 days inactivity by the Pontefix Maximus. However, if an absence is made known to the alliance well in advance, the Pontefix Maximus may waive the penalty for inactivity. VI. Amending this Document As stated in the preamble, we expect and hope for the amending of this document. For this to happen, any amendment may be changed by Pontifex Maximus at any time he feels it to be best for the alliance See also History of the Imperium Romanum The History of the Imperium Romanum is one of great success, and also one of tragedy. Early History Very little is known about the early history of the IR. It was founded on June 15 of 2009 by The Flying Scotsman and Melutar, after their alliance, The Galactic Republic, merged into the New Sith Order. At some point, dates not recorded, Landru the Falcon rose to power as Pontifex Maximus, Flying Scotsman taking on the position of Imperator Emeritus. The IR had went through a great perid of inactivity, and the Landru regime brought her back to life, getting more active with allies IAA and the Roman Empire, as well as the Maroon Economic Pact, which the IR was a member of. The final months of the Imperium Romanum After a disputed election in October 2010, the group split up with one party moving to the Coalition of Royal Allied Powers and a new set of leaders taking control of the IR government. Soon after, the group that remianed in the alliance joined their Roman comrades at RE to create the Kingdom of Italy. Category:Alliances Category:Maroon team alliances